Aquello que el futuro no ve
by Cindy la Dama Vampiro
Summary: ¿Qué hay en el pasado de Alice Cullen? Mi primer fic de Crepúsculo, para descubrir a una Alice completamente humana........ Disfrútenlo y dejen muchos muchos reviews!
1. Capítulo 1 : Renacer

**_¡Hola a todos! Les traigo el Prefacio y el primer capítulo de este, mi primer fic de Twilight. Disfrútenlo, ¡¡Y espero que nos sigamos leyendo!!_**

* * *

**Renacer:**

_Estaba sola en mi "habitación" cuando desperté. Todo era más vívido, era como si mis sentidos se hubieran despertado y activado después de un largo período de estar muertos. Observé a mí alrededor en busca de alguna novedad en aquel maldito sanatorio mental. Todo era como lo recordaba, excepto aquella extraña sensación en mí. No recordaba nada con claridad, sólo el taladrante de los gritos de dolor que habían salido de mis labios, a pesar de que no lograba recordar con exactitud la causa del dolor. Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta de la puerta abierta de mi "habitación".Siempre estaba cerrada......algo había pasado allí. Caminé hasta el cuarto de baño, sintiéndome fuerte y saludable; No me sentía así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por alguna extraña razón, sabía que el lugar era el mismo, pero yo me sentía diferente. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo del lavamanos y ahogué un grito de sorpresa: Una mujer con piel blanca como la tiza y ojos negros por la sed me devolvió la mirada._

_- Oh oh - Fue lo único que logré decir, mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta abierta del sanatorio, sabiendo que algo nuevo empezaba desde ese momento._

**Capítulo 1: Una mirada atrás.**

_En algún olvidado lugar de Biloxi-Missisipi, año 1919_.

Era increíble que hoy cumpliera un año como interna en este sanatorio mental......un año: Tiempo suficiente para cambiar de forma estúpida y radical la vida de una persona. Extrañaba mi hogar, extrañaba a Cynthia, mi habitación, mis libros, pero por sobre todas las cosas, extrañaba mi vida.

¡Yo no había pedido esto! Ver cosas que van a pasar...... ¿Por qué tenía que sucederme esto? De todas las personas que hay en el mundo, ¿A quién le tocaron las visiones del futuro? A mí: Mary Alice Brandon.

El aburrimiento en mi "habitación" era algo con lo que no había logrado aprender a convivir , y ,no era de extrañar que de nuevo estuviera en un rincón muriendo de hambre .Había logrado evitar con facilidad los sedantes que querían aplicarme, todo gracias a que había visto venir a los enfermeros ,y pude esquivarlos escondiéndome en mi cuarto de baño, rogando que no tuvieran allí la llave. Claro está, no dejarse aplicar los sedantes tenía sus consecuencias......

-¿No planeas recibir tu medicina?¡¡¡ Pues no comerás nada!!!!-

Mmmm .Como si no fuera la primera vez que me quedaba sin comer, sola en mi "habitación".Supongo que ver el futuro me salvaba de unas.....pero me metía en otras. Miré mi cama mientras buscaba algo en que pensar a fin de evitar que el hambre me dominara por completo.

Recorrí la "habitación" caminando lentamente.....todo era tan oscuro por estos lares....Aunque por fortuna, mi memoria, aquel regalo celestial, aún podía recordar con perfecta claridad el sol en mi ventana todas las mañanas, cuando yo sabía lo que era una vida en paz......Me recosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos, intenté relajarme, despejar mi mente ,y finalmente, bloqueé la visión del futuro ,para ver en mi pasado.

* * *

¿Qué le espera a la querida Alice? ¿Qué tanto ocurrirá antes de verse librada de aquel sanatorio? El futuro cambia, ¡¡Y sus reviews pueden influir en ello!! ¡Así que click click, click! ¡Review, review, review! ¡¡Con gusto los responderé!!


	2. Capítulo 2: Días Soleados

**_¡Hola a todos! Tras mucho tiempo, ¡Heme aquí! De regreso con las aventuras de Alice. Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero no se preocupen, tengo cerca de 15 capítulos adelantados, así que, tendremos fic para rato. Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo, y si les gusta,¡¡Un lindo review sería la mejor manera de agradecer!! Así que al terminar, puedes visitar al lindo botoncito verde y comentar! Con gusto responderé._**

Ahora sí, ¡¡Venga la historia!!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 : Días soleados**

_"Inicia el flash back"_

**Biloxi-1918**

-¡¡¡¡Alice y Cynthia Brandon, bajen AHORA MISMO!!!!-

El grito de nuestra madre hizo temblar nuestra casa.

-Ay no....- Oí murmurar a Cynthia.-¡Alice despierta!—

-Ya estoy despierta Cynthi.....-Respondí con un amplio bostezo, nada digno de una "señorita".

De nuevo ,mi hermana Cynthia y yo habíamos olvidado estar listas a tiempo:

Era entendible, habíamos estado hablando durante horas, y sólo habíamos decidido irnos a dormir cuando habíamos visto al sol asomarse por el horizonte.

-¡SI NO BAJAN AHORA MISMO, NO IRÁN AL LAGO CON NOSOTROS!

El grito de mi padre retumbó desde el primer piso,acto a lo que Cynthia respondió:

-¡Alice muévete! ¡¡Si papá explota ,será por tu culpa!!

Nos arreglamos entre bromas y risas .No pertenecíamos a la clase elegante de la ciudad, y junto con mi hermana, dábamos gracias de no tener acceso al vestuario de las "señoritas" de clase alta.

Tanto Cynthia como yo veíamos como elementos de alta tortura todo lo referente a tacones y corsés. Así que ,gozando de las ventajas de los trajes cómodos y sencillos, bajamos las escaleras al encuentro de nuestros padres: Thomas y Susan Brandon .Como cada mes, salíamos rumbo a un lindo lago cercano a nuestra casa para pasar un día de campo en familia.

-¡¡¡ Buenos días!!!-Saludamos a coro.

-¿Días? Yo diría noches señoritas.- Qué amable saludo por parte de nuestro padre. En fin, así era siempre.

Mientras íbamos camino al lago, Cynthi y yo reíamos y éramos felices. Ella cantaba con su hermosa voz mientras yo devoraba una manzana. Por salir tarde nos habíamos perdido el desayuno.

Era un día perfecto y para cuando llegamos al lago, el sol ya estaba en su cénit, reflejándose hermoso y cálido en el agua.

Al llegar, decidí sumergir los pies en el agua refrescante, mientras veía a los patos juguetear en la orilla.

De un momento a otro, sentí una extraña sensación, mitad mareo, mitad jaqueca .Cerré mis ojos en un intento de dominar aquella sensación....

En vez de calmarse, vi una imagen reflejada en mi mente,era tan clara como el agua, como si la estuviera viendo y viviendo con los ojos abiertos.

-_Hice esto para ti, sé que te gustará_- Escuché claramente en mi mente, mientras veía a Cynthia mostrarme algo que tenía escondido en sus manos. Era un broche para el pelo :Era negro y tenía una cinta roja como adorno.

Abrí mis ojos completamente paralizada.

- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! -dije en un susurro mientras frotaba mis ojos con mis pequeños dedos.

Al parecer, mi rostro tenía una rara expresión y Cynthia lo había notado.

-¿Alice qué sucede?-Preguntó angustiada

.-Nada.....Creo... ¿Qué tienes ahí?-Pregunté mientras señalaba sus manos ocultas. Ella se sonrojó mientras decía tímidamente.-_**Hice esto para ti, sé que te gustará**- _Y mostró lo que ocultaban sus manos: Allí estaba el broche que había visto en mi mente hacía menos de un 1 minuto. Todo había pasado _tal cual como lo había visto en mi mente....._

* * *

_**Oh sí, comenzamos a ver las primeras muestras del don de Alice.....¡¡Se acercan grandes cambios para la familia Brandon!!**_

_**Nos leeremos muy pronto con un nuevo capítulo, y ya lo saben: REVIEWS + Cindy = ¡¡Actualización más rápida!!**_

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	3. Capítulo 3 : ¿Angustia o Delirio?

**_¡¡Hola a todos!! Llega el Domingo ¡Y con él un nuevo capítulo! Verán que este es un capítulo algo más largo que los anteriores, y se debe a que comenzaremos a ver algunas las consecuencias de tener visiones del futuro en aquella época. Espero que lo disfruten muchísimo, y ¡Nos leemos al final del capítulo!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Angustia o Delirio?**

_**"Continúa el flash back"**_

-Así que.....me viste dándote el broche y diciéndote que lo había hecho para ti........ ¿Segura de que no lo imaginaste?-

-¡No Cynthia, no imaginé nada! Solo... vi lo que iba a suceder.....-

Estábamos en mi habitación. Cynthia cepillaba mi largo y sedoso cabello negro mientras yo le relataba los pormenores de mi "visión". Desde ese momento asumí que eso era, no hallaba otra palabra para definir lo que había pasado en el lago.

Estaba segura de que lo que pasaba en mi mente no era algo.....Normal.

Me sentía como una chiflada diciéndole a mi hermana lo que había sucedido, pero ella era mi apoyo, mi mano amiga, el mejor regalo que pude recibir. Era en quien siempre podría confiar.

Hacía una semana desde la salida al lago, pero aquella extraña "visión" me había dejado con la mente al vuelo.

-Quizás sólo fue un fallo cerebral a causa del calor, quizás tienes la cabeza frita....- A pesar de todo, Cynthia y sus comentarios siempre lograban sacarme una sonrisa.

Pasó el tiempo y fui olvidando los sucesos del día en el lago; Creí que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero estaba muy equivocada al creer eso....

Era una noche sin luna, de esas oscuras como boca de lobo .Me hallaba en mi cama, dando vueltas de un lado para otro intentando conciliar el sueño. La casa estaba en total silencio, sólo se oía el tranquilo ritmo de mi respiración .Cerré los ojos y me dejé ir : Entonces las imágenes vinieron por sí solas, iban y venían una tras otra muchas veces, sin tener un significado aparente. Sabía que no estaba soñando porque mi mente estaba más despierta que nunca, era como si estuviera viviendo justo en ese momento todo lo que veía en mi mente: Un charco de agua en las escaleras de nuestra casa, el grito de una mujer, y finalmente, la imagen de mi madre que caía escaleras abajo al resbalar en el charco . Abrí los ojos con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Intenté tranquilizarme pues a fin de cuentas, era un simple sueño, un pensamiento creativo loco, no tenía relación alguna con la realidad. O al menos ,eso creía yo. No pegué el ojo en toda la noche, era estúpido admitirlo, pero no podía sacarme esas imágenes de mi cabeza.

Al día siguiente era Domingo, así que todos en casa nos levantábamos tarde. La noche había estado bañada por la más leve y hermosa lluvia .En mi opinión personal, el sonido de la lluvia en mi ventana era lo más reconfortante del mundo.

Me levanté, y salí de mi habitación sin preocuparme demasiado por mi apariencia personal, sabía que tendría ojeras a causa de no haber dormido, y mi cabello....Sin solución, como siempre .Caminé por el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras mientras me ponía mi bata roja para los días fríos. Al parecer, la casa no compartía mi opinión respecto a lo hermoso de la lluvia :Las goteras habían dejado su marca personal en todos los rincones de la casa, convirtiendo cada pequeño paso en toda una acrobacia extrema. Me encontré con Cynthia cuando pasaba por el frente de su habitación.

-¿Acaso no dormiste Alice? ¡Lindas ojeras!—

Respondí con un leve gruñido y seguí mi camino rumbo a tomar el desayuno en el primer piso. Me quedé de piedra en la baranda de las escaleras cuando vi con horror a mi madre a punto de bajar .Dos escalones debajo de donde ella estaba había un charco de aspecto inocente.

Me envaré enseguida:_ **Había visto ese charco antes**._

Las imágenes volvieron a mi mente tan rápidas y arrolladoras como una descarga eléctrica, esta vez, aquella extraña sensación de mareo estaba presente con menor intensidad, aunque veía las imágenes de una forma mucho más clara que en la otra ocasión.

-¡¿Mamá?!- Llamé desde la cima de las escaleras, esperando evitar aquello que por alguna razón sabía que estaba a punto de pasar.

- ¿Qué sucede Alice?- Preguntó ella comenzando a bajar los escalones.

-¡Detente ahora mismo! ¡¡¡ Los escalones son peligrosos, ten cuidado!!! –

Apenas podía hablar,me temblaba la voz a causa del terror.

-Mary Alice Brandon: Llevo veinte años de mi vida subiendo y bajando estas escaleras. ¿Qué podría pasar?-

La pregunta no necesitó de respuesta. El grito de mi madre al resbalar y caer retumbó en mí como una bofetada.

-¡¡MAMÁAA!!-Grité mientras corría escaleras abajo ,y a la vez , analizaba en mi fuero interno cuál situación era peor: En primer lugar, mi madre había caído rodando por las escaleras, y ahora estaba inconsciente .En segundo lugar, estaba teniendo visiones del futuro.-¡¡¡CYNTHIA VEN AQUÍ!!! ¡NECESITO AYUDA!!!- Ella estuvo a mi lado en menos de un segundo.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?!-

-Ha vuelto a suceder.....-Respondí con un susurro tembloroso, sintiendo las lágrimas comenzando a salir por mis ojos.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que "Volvió a suceder"?- Preguntó ella con otro susurro. Gemí antes de responder.

- .Vi que esto iba a pasar, traté de advertirle a mamá, pero me ignoró por completo.....- Un sollozo de escapó de mi garganta.-¡ Estoy tan asustada!Esto es muy extraño Cynthi...-

-Bien, esto no es algo que se ve a diario pero, antes de analizar con cabeza fría lo que sucede contigo, creo que debemos ayudar a mamá. Vamos a subirla a su habitación: Debemos ver si se golpeó para llamar un médico o algo. Luego seguimos con eso de tus sueños.....-

-No son sueños Cynthia, son visiones.-

Y si esto era en realidad un sueño, quería despertar..... Y pronto.

-No es nada grave, sólo necesita estas medicinas para el dolor, y un poco de reposo y tranquilidad.-El diagnóstico del doctor Harrison me hizo suspirar de alivio.

Estaba observando a mi madre en su cama, durmiendo tranquila y en calma , cuando Cynthia comenzó el interrogatorio.

- Y bien, ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?-

-No lo sé Cynthi. Sólo sé que vi algo que iba a pasar y también sé que no es la primera vez que esto sucede.-

Estuvimos en silencio durante mucho tiempo, hasta que la voz de Cynthia me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Ella sonaba impulsada por la sorpresa y la euforia contenida.

-¡Alice! _¡**Tú tienes el don de ver el futuro**! -._Su voz era tan aguda que me sorprendió que no despertara a nuestra madre.

-¡¡ ¿Cynthia Brandon qué estás insinuando?!! –

.-Pues bien, si tú dices que viste cosas antes de que pasaran, y luego de eso, éstas pasaron tal cual como las habías visto_..... _¡Eso da a entender que_ **puedes ver el futuro**_**! ¡ALICE! **_**¡Tienes un don!-** _

Cerré los ojos tratando de asimilar lo que mi hermana acababa de decir: "_Tener un don_".....a pesar de sus cortos quince años de vida, Cynthia lograba dejarme con la mente ocupada cada vez que una de sus teorías salía a flote.

¡Era increíblemente madura para su edad!

Llegué a concluir algo de vital importancia: _**Algo pasaba conmigo.**_

Ya fuera un don, una enfermedad, o simplemente un fallo en mi mente, lo que estaba sucediendo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Debía despertar de aquel mal sueño de una vez por todas.

* * *

**_Tantantantáaaaan. ¿Qué le espera a la pobre de Alice? ¿Tendrá razón la ingeniosa de su hermana Cynthia? ¡Esto, y mucho más en el cuarto capítulo !_**

**_Ahora, es momento de contestar a los reviews que no tienen cuenta , les agradezco de todo que dediquen un momentito al final de cada capítulo para darme sus opiniones y comentarios, sigan haciéndolo chicos y chicas, ¡¡Me hacen muy feliz!! También quiero agradecerles que me agreguen en sus alertas y favoritos, significa mucho para mí , ¡Y me motiva a escribir más y más!_**

**Pazzitah** : Creo saber en qué web me estabas leyendo, pero por motivos del dominio www el site tuvo que cerrar y yo tuve que hacer el back-up de la historia, pero ¡Hela aquí! Espero que la sigas disfrutando, y me alegra que te haya gustado :)

* * *

**_Nos leemos el otro Domingo, o si recibo muuuuchos reviews, ¡Quizás actualice antes! _**

**_Recuerden mi fórmula navideña : Reviews+Cindy = ¡¡Pronta Actualización !!_**

**_Gracias a todos , ¡¡Y felices fiestas!!_**

**_Cin _**


	4. Capítulo 4 : Recuerdos y tristezas

**_¡¡Hola a todos!! Gracias a sus reviews,alertas y favoritos , ¡Heme aquí con mi regalo navideño! Un capítulo adelantado e inesperado ¡¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo y me den su opinión sobre los personaje que estan a punto de entrar en escena!! _**

**_¡Venga la historia y vengan los vampiros!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos y tristeza.**

_**"Termina el flash back" De vuelta al sanatorio mental.**_

_**Biloxi, finales de 1919.**_

Pensé en Cynthia. Creo que nunca me arrepentí de haberle contado sobre mis visiones .Ella tenía una opinión para todo, y siempre lograba hacerme sonreír.

Pensar en ella siempre me ponía mal... a fin de cuentas ,ella era a quien más extrañaba, y no había vuelto a visitarme desde hacía mucho...La última vez que lo hizo, lloró demasiado. Supongo que le dolía verme en esta condición.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé despacio hasta un rincón de la "habitación"

Allí había un pequeño y discreto agujero en la pared, y yo me las había arreglado para esconder allí mis más preciadas posesiones. Introduje con cuidado mis dedos en el agujero, y comencé a rastrear en busca de lo que quería sacar: En este caso, el broche que Cynthia me había regalado en el lago.

Por fin logré sacar el broche del pequeño agujero. Lo acaricié con la punta de mis dedos, y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos mientras me ponía el broche en mi ahora corto cabello negro.

Seguí sacando cosas del agujero, no tanto porque deseara verlas, sino en un intento de pasar el tiempo. No sabía si era de día, o de noche. Mi celda siempre era oscura como boca de lobo, sólo que llevar tanto tiempo allí hacía que no tuviera más opción que aprender a moverme en la oscuridad .Seguí buscando en el agujero. Encontré dos papeles que no esperaba. La verdad había olvidado que estaban allí. No podía ver que tenían pero sabía que eran dos dibujos que había hecho un año atrás. Uno de los dibujos mostraba a un joven de apariencia fascinante: era alto, de piel de un ligero tono moreno claro. Tenía ojos penetrantes de un hermoso color esmeralda, y su cabello era de un extraño y a la vez atractivo color cobrizo. El segundo dibujo mostraba al mismo joven, pero a la vez, éste lucía diferente:

Unos cálidos ojos dorados habían reemplazado a las esmeraldas, y su piel era blanca como la tiza. Por alguna extraña razón, este joven había interrumpido varias de mis noches con diversas visiones, incluso seguía haciéndolo.

Entre las otras cosas que saqué del agujero estaban una rosa seca, un mechón del cabello de Cynthia sujeto con una cinta roja, un anillo el cual fue el regalo que mis padres me dieron al cumplir quince años ,y finalmente, un lápiz de carboncillo rojo. Gracias a ese lápiz, había podido contar los días de martirio. Hacía un orifico en las tablas de mi cama. Un orificio por día. Mi única referencia para saber que pasaba el tiempo, era la llegada de los enfermeros con el "desayuno".De no ser por ello, no tendría idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en este, mi infierno personal.

El único día que no conté fue el primero. No quería pensar que esto me había pasado....quería creer que todo era un mal sueño.

Un suave golpeteo en mi puerta hizo que me quedara de piedra. Con rapidez me quité el broche del pelo, y me apresuré a devolver mis tesoros a su escondite.

-Alice soy yo, William- La voz de mi ángel guardián me devolvió a la vida.

William era la única persona con corazón en este maldito lugar .Desde su llegada allí, el siempre me había ayudado....

-Te traje un poco de comida-Escuché su voz apurada mientras se abrían los múltiples cerrojos de mi puerta y él entraba. Era un joven de mediana estatura, aunque a mi lado parecía el hombre más alto del mundo. Sus bondadosos ojos dorados me observaban con dulzura, y su voz era la única que había deseado oír ese día. Me lancé a sus fríos brazos, a fin de cuentas, no me importaba congelarme ahí mismo.

Ya me había acostumbrado a esa sensación...Aquí nunca había calor de ningún tipo: Ni físico ni humano...

-¿Así que, de nuevo evitaste tus medicinas eh?- Me dijo con un tono burlón de desaprobación.

-Lo siento, no quiero enloquecer de verdad- Respondí mientras literalmente devoraba el sándwich de pollo y verduras que Will me había traído.

Ambos corríamos un grave peligro haciendo esto. Pero yo sabía que él lo hacía por amor.

Al parecer, el veía algo en mí, algo que ni yo misma había logrado descubrir....Él era una persona muy distinta de las que yo había conocido jamás. Sus facciones eran perfectas, y su aroma hacía que olvidara el lugar en el que me encontraba. De hecho, me recordaba muchísimo al joven que había visto repetidamente en mis visiones nocturnas: Ambos tenían ojos dorados como el caramelo líquido, su piel era blanca como la tiza, y el hecho de verlos, me hacía olvidarme de mis problemas. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentía conectada con ellos.

-¿A que no adivinas qué pasó hoy hace un año?- La pregunta de Will sonaba entusiasta y emocionada.

-Hoy hace un año llegué aquí y te conocí-Respondí sin pizca de alegría en mi voz.

-No hay por qué estar tristes.....Algún día te sacaré de aquí y seremos felices. De alguna manera voy a liberarte........Es una promesa.- Mientras hablaba, Will tomó mi rostro entre sus frías manos y posó suavemente sus labios en los míos. Antes de que pudiera responderle, salió corriendo por la puerta, y todo volvió a quedar oscuro como antes. Volví a recostarme en mi cama y comencé a analizar qué hubiera pasado de no haber tenido visiones....quizás estaría en casa.... o posiblemente muerta. La última imagen de mis padres torturó mi mente con todo el dolor e intensidad posibles. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por mis mejillas, y esta vez no hice nada para dominarlas.

* * *

**_¡OMG! ¿Quién será el chico de ojos verdes/ dorados al que se refiere Alice? ¿Será Will su verdadero amor? ¿Cumplirá su promesa? ¡¡Esto, y mucho más en un próximo capítulo!! Por supuesto, espero sus teorías, dudas, inquietudes, chismes, ¡Lo que deseen decirme! ¡Todo es posible con ese lindo botoncito verde de REVIEEEEEEWS!_**

_**¡Felices fiestas a todos, y nos leemos en el próximo**_ _**capítulo!**_

**_Cin_**


	5. Capítulo 5 : Celebraciones

**_¡Felices fiestas! Aquí Cindy reportándose con el último capítulo del año, y ¡MENUDA IRONÍA! ¡Este capítulo se desarrolla en una fiesta decembrina! Quienes pidieron a Edward, ¡¡En este capítulo tendrán a Edward!! Espero que lo disfruten, y nos leemos al final del capítulo con los reviews y las respuestas a sus preguntas, (Muy interesantes por cierto )._**

**_¡¡Venga la historia!!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Celebraciones**.

"_**Inicia el flash back" Casa de los Brandon, Octubre-Diciembre de 1918**_.

La teoría de Cynthia era acertada hasta cierto punto .

En realidad, yo estaba teniendo visiones del futuro ,pero...... ¿Eran en realidad un "Don "? Ni Cynthia ni yo podíamos dar una explicación lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo, y mucho menos sabíamos si esto llegaría a terminar algún día pero, para nuestra desdicha, en vez de disminuir, las visiones aumentaron conforme me hacía más conciente de ellas. Pasaron dos meses y las visiones llegaron a ser algo casi tan constante como mi respiración. Veía todo tipo de cosas: Las noticias de la próxima semana, los zapatos que mi madre compraría en verano, el próximo examen de Cynthia y muchas otras cosas por el estilo.

Por su parte, mi hermana se hallaba en tal estado de excitación que a veces me preguntaba cosas incoherentes como si yo fuera una máquina de adivinar el futuro, y no su hermana mayor. "**_ Alice! ¿Puedes ver qué me dirá Tommy Benson si le digo lo que siento por él?_**" Ella no entendía que yo no decidía el tema de mis visiones, éstas simplemente iban y venían.

Así llegó la víspera de Navidad. Todos en casa se preparaban usando sus mejores galas. Cynthia y yo estrenábamos unos encantadores e incómodos vestidos elegantes ,recién traídos de París. Eran hermosos no lo niego, pero una vez puestos, la cosa cambiaba radicalmente..........El de Cynthia era de un hermoso color rosa pálido, con un delicado escote, en palabras de nuestra madre "Nada inapropiado para una niña como ella"

Por mi parte, el vestido que estaba usando era de un elegante color rojo granate, muy escotado para mis gustos y con un corsé que me tenía a punto de ahogarme por completo, eso, sin contar los tacones que aprisionaban mis pequeños pies tan poco acostumbrados a los zapatos incómodos e inseguros. A petición de mi madre, por primera vez en mi vida, yo estaba usando maquillaje .Ok, ok, tenía sus ventajas,nos veíamos muy bien a pesar de lo incómodas que nos sentíamos. No acostumbraba a verme de ese modo.......tan......bonita.......quizás me visitiera de esa forma más a menudo.....Claro, si sobrevivía a los altos tacones que usaba esa noche.

Hablando de la fiesta, no podía dejar de mencionar la asombrosa decoración. El más hermoso de los pinos navideños se alzaba alto e imponente en el centro del salón. Nuestros padres habían ahorrado durante meses a fin de poder ofrecer una celebración digna de las clases elegantes del círculo social al que obviamente y gracias al cielo, no pertenecíamos, pero ése era el año en que me había graduado, y mis padres aprovecharon la ocasión para dar una fiesta por todo lo alto. El luo y la elegancia de todo el lugar era fascinante. Entre los invitados se hallaban las más reconocidas e importantes familias de todo el país .

A lo lejos, cerca de la mesa del banquete se encontraba la Familia Masen. Mi padre me llevó a donde se encontraban y nos presentó de manera formal.

-Hija, estos son Edward Masen y su esposa Elizabeth.

Mientras decía sus nombres los iba señalando con un gesto de la mano.

Cuando llegó el turno de presentar al hijo de los Masen, por alguna razón sentí una extraña sensación de alegría..................... ¿Y reconocimiento?

-Un placer conocerla Señorita Brandon. Soy Edward Masen hijo-.

Por alguna razón, su voz me era extrañamente familiar. Podría jurar que ya había visto a aquel joven en alguna parte. Recordaba a la perfección su llamativo cabello cobrizo y sus atrayentes ojos verdes. No podía decir que era la primera vez que lo veía.

- Señorita Alice, ¿Me concede esta pieza?

La voz de Edward hijo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

No lo voy a negar: hacía mucho tiempo no sentía tanta vergüenza. Al bailar me sentía torpe, ridícula y sin pizca de gracia .De por sí no estaba acostumbrada a llevar un vestido así, en cambio el hijo de los Masen bailaba con la elegancia y carisma de un ángel.

La música terminó y juntos nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Aproveché la ocasión para sacar a colación la duda que me había atormentado gran parte de la velada:

-Así que, ¿Lo conozco de antes señor Masen?

-Nada de formalidades por favor, sólo llámeme Edward-.

Me sorprendió lo cálido de su voz. Retomé el hilo de la conversación.

-Esta bien.... Edward- El nombre salió con cierto nerviosismo.- ¿No me conocía de antes? Podría jurar haberlo visto en alguna parte-.

-Lamento decir que no. Esta es la primera vez que soy invitado a un baile de su familia. Al parecer, mi padre está muy interesado en formar una sociedad con el suyo....-

En eso, llegó Cynthia quien, ni corta ni perezosa, invitó a Edward a la pista de baile. Reí para mis adentros mientras los veía dirigirse al centro del salón. No pude volver a hablar con el joven Edward en toda la noche, y sólo hasta bien pasada la madrugada, pude recordar endonde había visto a Edward. Mis visiones eran cada vez más claras, lo cual me permitió recordar que justo un mes antes había tenido una visión con aquel extraño y cautivante joven.

Desde esa noche, mis sueños fueron una eterna película con un único protagonista: Edward Masen hijo.

* * *

**_Chan chan chan chaaaaaaan, con ustedes, ¡Edward! Todos ustedes son muy inteligentes, y acertaron en sus reviews, (Pautt, Kary, Lily, acertaron!! ¡¡¡¡El futuro hermano de Alice entró en escenaa!!! )_**

**_ Bien, sé que este capítulo rompe con toda la historia previa que conocíamos de Edward pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿en esto consisten los fics no? En jugar un poco con los personajes y con la imaginación de cada uno._**

**_Y ahora, bienvenidos a la sección de preguntas, reviews y respuestas!!_**

_**Querida Pautt:** Tenías razón, ya verás cómo el lazo de fraternidad entre Edward y Alice se hace más y más fuerte, incluso antes de ser vampiros y Cullen. ¡¡Gracias por leerme!!_

_**Sigo con una interesante pregunta de la querida Lily Masen de Lioncourt**_:

_"oh dios oh dios oh dios!  
no falta mucho para que todo se complique...una duda, porque si entonces no le interesaba la moda luego le encanta y es una obsesiva?"_

**Respondo:**

**_¡¡Qué interesante pregunta Lily!! Es tan importante que la publicaré en el siguiente capítulo. (Y heme aquí, cumpliendo mi promesa ^.^)_**

**_Pues bien, como sabrás, algunas cosas se potencian en tu personalidad cuanto te conviertes en vampira, y en el caso de Alice, veremos más adelante que ella tenía algunos complejos de autoestima, y cuando se convierte en vampira, ese amor a sí misma y esas ganas de ser feliz a toda costa, se muestran en el placer que ella encuentra en la ropa , el buen vestir , y el verse bien siendo ella misma._**

**_Espero haber respondido a tu pregunta, ¡Y ojalá que vengan muchas más en camino!_**

* * *

**_¡¡¡Gracias por leerme, la verdad me hacen muy feliz con cada review, con cada alerta y cada mensajito!!!_**

**_ Por ahora, tomaré unas leves vacaciones en un lugar olvidado del internet, pero no se preocupen que llevo mi pc, entonces allá seguiré trabajando en el fic, cosa que en el 2010 nos sigamos leyendo, comentando y ¡¡ Pasándola bien en torno a esta pasión !! _**

**_¡¡¡¡Nos leemos pronto, y feliz 2010 para todos!!!!_**

**_Cin_**


	6. Capítulo 6 : Enfermedad

**_Hola a todos, ¡¡Y feliz año!! Espero que este año esté lleno de cosas fabulosas para todos ustedes, ¡¡Porque son los mejores lectores del mundo, y por eso se merecen todo lo bueno que haya en el mundoooo!!_**

**_Bien, dejando de lado mi nostalgia, llego con un nuevo capítulo, el cual será decisivo en la historia. ¡¡Disfrútenlo, y dejen muchos reviews!!_**

**_¡¡Venga la historia!!_**

* * *

** Capítulo 6: Enfermedad.**

Seguí teniendo visiones de todo tipo, y con el paso del tiempo puede llegar a ejercer un poco de control sobre ellas.

Las visiones relacionadas con el joven Edward eran tantas, que no tuve más opción que plasmarlas en el papel. Todas eran distintas aunque llevaban a lo mismo. Unas mostraban al actual Edward y otras mostraban a un "nuevo" Edward de ojos dorados y piel pálida. No lograba explicar qué sucedería para que ese cambio se diera en el joven Masen, pero de todas formas, tenía demasiadas visiones, y era imposible pensar en una sola durante mucho tiempo.

Así llegó la víspera de año nuevo. El ambiente en casa era muy festivo aunque por alguna razón, algo dentro de mí me decía que gozara de lo que quedaba del año, ya que el próximo sería terrible y por alguna razón que no comprendía, doloroso.

Cynthia y yo llenamos nuestras copas con uvas, nos abrazamos mutuamente y sentadas en el gran sofá de la sala esperamos a que llegara el nuevo año.

Al llegar las doce, el sonido de la primera campanada trajo consigo una visión que llegó a mi mente proyectándose de forma aterradora y escalofriante:

_La gente gritaba de angustia y dolor. Miles de personas corrían de un lado para otro , y un conocido periódico anunciaba en su primera plana la epidemia de gripa española que arrasaba la ciudad de Chicago. La visión terminó de forma desgarradora y salvaje: La familia Masen estaba en un pabellón del hospital central de Chicago. Todos morían a causa de la enfermedad.........Con horror vi a Edward hijo mientras gemía de dolor: Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y temblaba en una camilla a causa de las convulsiones. Luego, la visión me llevaba a un cementerio, en el que veía 3 lápidas que tenían grabadas en sus frías superficies los nombres de los Masen. 3 ataúdes bajaban en simultánea hacia 3 negros agujeros....El cuerpo inmóvil de Edward estaba en uno ellos..._

Abrí los ojos y caí al suelo de madera de nuestra sala ante las miradas confusas de quienes estaban allí.

- No.....susurré ¡NOOOOOOOO! – El grito salió de mi garganta con más fuerza de la esperada. Cynthia me sacó de la sala en medio de rápidas disculpas y excusas a los atónitos invitados parados a nuestro alrededor. Subimos las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación .Cynthia me hizo sentar junto a la ventana y cerró la puerta con seguro.

- Alice, ¡¿Podrías decirme qué rayos fue eso?! - La voz de mi hermana era tranquila aunque no lograba ocultar del todo su nerviosismo.- Te pusiste pálida, empezaste a temblar de la cabeza a los pies, cerraste los ojos y a los dos segundos estabas gritando ¿Viste algo?

-Sí- respondí mientras de nuevo las lágrimas corrían por mis pequeñas mejillas. – Vi.........Vi venir una epidemia de gripa española sobre la ciudad de Chicago y, y......-Sollocé antes de poder continuar- Los Masen morían a causa de la enfermedad. ¡Edward hijo sufría en una cama hasta la muerte!-

No pude seguir. Cynthia sólo guardó silencio y acarició mi mejilla mientras secaba mis lágrimas con su pañuelo .Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche fue a mi hermana cubriéndome con el edredón mientras susurraba con suavidad:

– Todo va a estar bien.-.

Dormí abrazando un almohadón, a fin de evitar los gritos que las pesadillas me causaban a lo largo de la noche.

La primera mañana del año me atrapó con los nervios al cien, y las ojeras más marcadas que nunca .No me tomé la molestia de arreglarme, simplemente bajé las escaleras, me recosté en el sofá junto a la ventana y esperé a que los demás se levantaran. Mi padre fue el primero en bajar las escaleras.

Lo saludé sin ganas.

-Hola papá-.

- ¡Hija! ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano el primer día del año?

-No pude dormir bien... ¿Y tú?- Mientras le respondía, mi padre se sentó junto a mí y tomó mi pequeña mano entre las suyas:

-Sólo quería empezar temprano el día- Suspiró antes de continuar:

-Alice, ya que eres la primera en despertar, serás la primera en saberlo-.

- ¿Saber qué papá? –

-Bien, logré entablar una importante sociedad con el Señor Masen, así que en dos semanas nos mudaremos a Chicago.-

El mundo cayó sobre mí, y la imagen de Edward muriendo a causa de la gripe invadió mi mente.

* * *

**_Bien, comenzamos a unir algo del "material histórico " que la querida Steph nos dió, con las locas ideas de mi imaginación, ¿Qué opinan de este curioso "Mix"?._**

**_¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y dejen muchos revieewwws!_**

**_La otra semana comienzo la Universidad, ¡¡Estoy muy emocinada!! No se preocupen , organizaré mis horarios de manera que siga publicando con frecuencia._**

**_¡¡Feliz inicio de año, y nos leemos pronto!!_**

**_Cin._**


	7. Capítulo 7 : Caprichosos

**_¡¡Hola a todos!! De nuevo yo con un nuevo capítulo. ¡¡Espero que lo disfruten!! Es tan cortito, que seré justa con ustedes por haberlos hecho esperar ( La U ya comienza a hacer de las suyas) , y apenas termine de subir este capítulo, , subiré el 8 ¿Vale? _**

**_¡¡Venga la historia!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: Caprichosos....**

-Por enésima vez papá, ¡No iremos a Chicago, no, no, y NO!-

El grito de Cynthia me trajo de vuelta a la dura realidad.

Estábamos en nuestra sala, o al menos en lo que quedaba de ella, ya que gran parte de nuestras cosas ya se hallaban debidamente empacadas en cajas a nuestro alrededor. No podía creer que dos semanas hubieran pasado tan rápido. En verdad no quería imaginar a mi familia ni a 100 kilómetros a la redonda de esa ciudad. ¿No entendían nuestros padres que una gran epidemia iba a cernirse sobre esa ciudad? En realidad no, no lo sabían, pero en caso de que se los dijera...... ¿Qué dirían? ¿Creerían en mi "don"?

Cynthia me había propuesto el decirles a nuestros padres acerca de mi visión, pero yo los conocía mejor, y sabía que no tomarían nada bien esto de ver el futuro. Centré mi atención en el debate que tenía lugar frente a mis ojos:

- Padre, ¡No es justo que nos hagan esto a Alice y a mí! Aquí tenemos amigos, familiares, en conclusión, ¡Tenemos una vida! ¡No pueden obligarnos a irnos!

-¡Claro que podemos Cynthia Brandon! La decisión está tomada, ambas son menores de edad y no se mandan solas, ¡Así que iremos a Chicago y todo estará bien! Además, conocen al hijo de los Masen, de seguro harán amigos pronto.

-¡No es eso papá! Es sólo que crecimos aquí..... ¡Y no planeo irme sólo por uno de tus caprichos!

-¿¡CAPRICHOS!? ¡Si hago esto es por ustedes! Así que ¡Suban ahora mismo a terminar de empacar sus cosas!

Rompí a llorar. Esto no estaba nada bien, sólo oía los gritos de mi hermana y de mi padre en un intento por demostrar quién tenía la razón: Por una parte, nuestros padres hacían esto a fin de asegurarnos un futuro mejor, y en la otra mano, mi querida hermana, siempre tan persistente y tenaz, terca hasta cierto punto, y siempre dispuesta a hacerse valer, definitivamente era la mejor....

Saqué a Cynthia de la habitación, (¡ES EN SERIO PAPÁ! Si me sacan de aquí, ¡ME SACARÁN MUERTA! ) Y la llevé directo a mi habitación. Había decidido jugarme una última carta.

-Cynthi, encárgate de reunir a papá y a mamá antes de la hora de la cena.......He decidido hablarles de mi visión.

Apenas terminé, Cynthia salió corriendo por la puerta de mi habitación.

Podría jurar que antes de que saliera la oí decir algo como "¡¡¡¡ Ge-nial!!!! Por primera vez en tu vida, ¡Haces algo decente y escuchas a tu sabia hermana menor!"

* * *

_**Sé que fué un capítulo corto, pero si lo conectaba directamente con el que viene a continuación, sería muy largo e incómodo jejeje, los que tengan sus historias sabrán a qué me refiero con eso de "Parar la historia cuando ella lo pide" **_

_**Gracias por sus alertas y reviews, ¡¡ Y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!!**_

**_Cin_**


	8. Capítulo 8 : Dolor

**_Lo prometido es deuda, así que, aquí les dejo el capítulo 8. Es un capítulo algo triste, pero vital en la historia de Alice, aquí se definirá todo lo que viene por delante...._**

**_¡¡Disfrútenlo, y venga la historia!!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Dolor.**

Era cerca de medianoche, y nuestros padres esperaban ansiosos a nuestro "Anuncio importante". Era evidente que querían acabar rápidamente con este asunto, ya que todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, y cosas por empacar. Cynthia se dio el lujo de iniciar:

-Esto...... ¡Alice tiene algo que decirles!

Tres pares de ojos ansiosos se posaron en mí , y decidí no darle vueltas al asunto e ir directo al grano.....

-Mamá, Papá.....Yo....... Tengo visiones del futuro.-

Y les di una detallada descripción de mi primera visión el día de la salida al lago. Honestamente no creí que mis padres fueran a reaccionar de esa forma: Mi padre dejó caer el vaso que sostenía en la mano y mi madre empezó a temblar de forma descontrolada.

Tomó unos minutos verlos retomar la calma y compostura, y sólo entonces Cynthia pudo articular palabra:

-¿Qué sucede papá? ¡Personalmente creo que el don es Alice es algo genial!

Nuestro padre no dijo nada, sólo se levantó, fue hasta donde yo estaba sentada y me estampó una bofetada que hizo que las lágrimas volvieran a correr por mis mejillas.

-¡Eres una mentirosa Alice Brandon! ¡Blasfemias! ¡Sólo los locos y los hechiceros dicen ver el futuro!-

Antes de que mi padre terminara de hablar, mi madre por primera vez interfirió con voz baja y temblorosa:

-¡¿Hija mía que te ha sucedido?! ¿Sólo dices esto para evitar que vayamos a Chicago? ...........Cynthia, ¿Tú crees lo que tu hermana dice?

-¡¡¡ Por supuesto que creo en Alice mamá!!! ,¡¡¡¡ Y si no queremos ir a Chicago es porque ella ha visto venir una gran epidemia sobre esa ciudad!!!!

- ¿Tú también Cynthia? ¿Ustedes dos han enloquecido o qué? ¡Susan! Nuestras hijas han perdido la cabeza..... ¡Debemos hacer algo!

-Así es Thomas.... Quizás si ven a un psiquiatra o algo....

-¡NO ESTOY LOCA MAMÁ! ¡Cometerán el peor error de sus vidas si van a Chicago!................ Todos morirán....

-Cállate Alice.......... Mañana iremos a ver a un doctor.........Ahí veremos quién tiene la razón finalmente. Buena noche a todos.

Mi padre acabó de hablar y subió las escaleras seguido por mi madre quien no paraba de sollozar.

Cynthia me abrazó:

- Tranquila Alice......... ¡No podrán decirte nada porque tú no estás loca y ambas lo sabemos! – Me estrechó con fuerza y una vez me soltó, la visión llegó a mi mente destruyendo todas las ilusiones que quedaban en mí:

_Mis padres lloraban.....Mientras Cynthia y yo éramos declaradas locas, casos perdidos, ¡Y nos internaban en un sanatorio mental!_

Las lágrimas me devolvieron a la realidad. Miré a Cynthia con la mayor calma posible, y respondí a lo que me había dicho:

- No estaré bien Cynthia..... Pero tú sí .Nada malo va a pasarte por mi causa. No preguntes, sólo…………Huye esta noche, vete a casa de alguno de tus amigos ¿Pero vete, ok? Vete y no vuelvas en un buen tiempo........-

-¿Qué sucede Alice? – Ahora mi hermana hablaba de forma nerviosa .Cerré los ojos, tomé una de sus manos entre las mía y hablé mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Cynthi......... Mañana no planean llevarnos a una simple consulta a ese hospital..... Ellos planean internarnos a las dos de una vez-.

- ¡Pero Alice, no puedes arriesgarte de ese modo! ¡Huye conmigo! ¡No puedes quedarte aquí si eso es lo que en realidad va a pasar mañana!

-He de hacerlo Cynthi.....Entiende esto por favor: Si ambas huimos esta noche, será más fácil que nuestros padres nos atrapen, sabrán que fue mi idea y luego todo será peor....Ellos me quieren internar a mí, no a ti, y no debes pagar por esto.

-¡No, no y NO! ¡No iré sin ti! ¡Somos un equipo!

- ¡Cynthia por favor! ¡Es por tu bien! –

Sabía que estaba a punto de prometerle algo imposible de cumplir, pero mi hermana era lo más importante en aquel entonces, y yo no planeaba sacrificar su vida de ese modo, todo por mi causa....Respiré profundamente antes de poder hablar de nuevo:

-Ok ok, tú.............Escapa esta noche, yo te alcanzaré mañana.

- ¿Segura?

-Claro que sí tontita –Traté de sonar animada – Todo saldrá lo más de bien-.

-Yo..... Yo........ Está bien.

Para este punto de la conversación ya estábamos en la habitación de Cynthia y yo trataba de empacar sus cosas con la mayor rapidez y quietud posible. Bajamos las escaleras, la guié hasta la puerta trasera, le di algo de dinero para el camino y la abracé con fuerza.

-Anda, corre..........Te veré pronto.

Ella no respondió, sólo me devolvió el abrazo y salió corriendo mientras sollozaba en silencio. Observé a mi hermana perderse de vista entre las casas vecinas. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Y si hubiera huido con ella? No, no y no.

No podía permitirme sentir miedo, así que antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, subí corriendo las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto, me acosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos con fuerza, y pensé en todo lo que se me venía encima..... Tomé mi cojín favorito y lo abracé con fuerza, sabiendo que esa sería mi última noche en esa casa......... Y en esa vida.

* * *

_**¡¡Grandes cambios vienen para la familia Brandon!! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este "bonus" del día de hoy, ¡¡Y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto!!**_

_**Cin. **_

**_PD: Un último favor...........¡¡REVIEWWWS!!_**


	9. Capítulo 9 : Infierno

**_Hola a todos, ¡¡Y feliz regreso a clases !! _**

**_Espero que entiendan mi retraso para actualizar, pero ya saben, entré a la Universidad ( A estudiar Literatura ^.^, amo mi carrera) y ciertamente tengo mucho que leer, y una que otra tareilla por ahí pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda, así que heme aquí, con un nuevo capítulo con el que advierto : ¡¡ NECESITAREMOS PAÑUELOS Y UN OSITO DE PELUCHE QUE ABRAZAAAAAR!! Ciertamente comienza una mala época en la vida de nuestra querida Alice, pero todo esto nos llevará a un final feliz, lo prometo ;)._**

**_¡¡Venga la historia, y nos leemos al final con las respuestas a sus reviews!!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Infierno.**

Abrí los ojos, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño pero, a veces, la suerte no está de nuestro lado, y entre más deseemos que algo sea irreal, más vivo y presente se hace. La pesadilla era real, y yo estaba atada a una camilla en un sanatorio mental.

Todo era realmente confuso, dada la dosis tan alta de sedantes que me habían aplicado. Entre cosa y cosa recordé los últimos sucesos: Mis padres habían entrado a mi habitación sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, y mi madre lloraba mientras mi padre decía que lo que iban a hacer era por mi bien y que "Algún día les agradecería por ello". En eso llegaban dos hombres vestidos de blanco y uno de ellos traía en su mano una jeringa realmente escalofriante, yo había gritado e intentado escabullirme por la puerta de mi habitación, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Me encontraba presa de los fuertes brazos de uno de los hombres de blanco, mientras el otro decía a mis padres con fingida voz amigable:

-No se preocupen señores Brandon."Unos días" de terapia y buen cuidado médico en nuestra clínica, sanarán a esta pequeña de su fallo mental

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi brazo derecho, y por un momento todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y no vi nada. Moví los labios en un intento de hablar:

- ¡¡¡¡ ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Madre? ¿Padre?!!!!-

El miedo se iba apoderando de mi ser, mientras todo volvía a mi mente: Era cierto, mis padres querían que tuviera terapia psiquiátrica pero........ ¿Era necesario pasar por todo esto? ¿En verdad me creían una loca que debía vivir sedada? La respuesta vino por sí sola.

-¡Hija! – La voz de mi madre sonaba desde algún lugar lejano, pero todo era negro a mí alrededor y yo no podía moverme. Intenté liberarme de aquello que me ataba, pero de repente una luz se encendió y pude ver todo el escenario en medio de constantes parpadeos gracias a la cegadora luz encima de mí: Yo estaba atada con fuertes correas de cuero a una camilla, la cual en realidad, era una lámina metálica de forma rectangular. Frente a mí, había un vidrio cuyo tamaño abarcaba casi toda la pared, y tras de él, vi a mis padres.... Mi madre tenía el rostro demacrado y surcado por miles de lágrimas, y mi padre me miraba con una mezcla de dolor y severidad en sus ojos negros. Junto a ellos, había muchas personas, todas ellas mirándome con lástima, y una sonrisa maligna en sus rostros.

-¡Mamá! ¡Sácame de aquí! –Todos mis forcejeos eran en vano.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Uno de los espectadores me hablaba desde el otro lado del vidrio.

-Alice......... Me llamo Alice- Me sorprendí de ver lo cansada que sonaba mi voz, no me había fijado en eso.

-Bien, Alice.... ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?-

-Yo......... No veo por qué debería estar aquí-

-Alice, tus padres te han traído a este sanatorio porque consideran que tienes un serio problema de demencia –

Esto no era posible..... Demencia, vaya dilema....

-No veo nada demente en mí, señor-

-Sí que lo hay..... ¿Dices ver el futuro, no es así?

-Así es........ Tengo visiones – En eso recordé la epidemia que veía sobre Chicago..... –Madre, por favor escúchame.... Prometo no volver a hacer locuras pero créeme...... Morirán si van a Chicago, ¡Lo he visto! –

El hombre que me hacía las preguntas empezó a negar con la cabeza y a mirar a los demás espectadores aparte de mis padres, al parecer preguntándole su opinión. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y el hombre se dirigió a mis padres:

-Señores Brandon, lamento decirles que viendo esto, podemos concluir que el caso de su hija es mucho más grave de lo que esperamos.... Decir que puede ver el futuro, es síntoma de una grave enfermedad mental, asociada con el delirio y la demencia, y ciertamente necesita tratamiento si queremos salvarla.

-Estamos dispuestos a hacer todo por nuestra hija Doctor.... ¿Qué sugiere usted?- Mi padre finalmente avanzó hasta el lugar donde estaba mi madre y la estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos. Por un momento todo volvió a ser oscuridad y silencio... Un absoluto silencio. Cuando empezaba a preguntarme qué sería de mí, la luz cegadora volvió, y con ella las palabras de mi padre que darían inicio a mi Infierno personal, y finalizarían lo que era mi vida hasta ahora:

-Hija, te internaremos en esta clínica por un tiempo......... Será poco, pero es por tu bien, además, vendremos a visitarte desde Chicago –

Mi madre sollozó: -Aquí estarás bien...........Cynthia también vendrá a pasar unos días aquí en cuanto la hallemos.......... Estás enferma hija y necesitas ayuda –

Empecé a gritar al ver que ellos se acercaban a una puerta.... Una puerta por la que sabía que no volverían a entrar jamás....

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ! ¡NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ!!!!!!!!! –

Mis padres salieron del todo por la puerta, y los hombres que quedaban allí, de alguna manera entraron a donde yo estaba. Ya no había sonrisas gentiles e hipócritas, sino verdadera maldad en sus rostros. Quien había dirigido mi entrevista se puso junto a mi oído y susurró:

-Bienvenida al Infierno señorita Brandon, esperamos que esté cómoda con nosotros...-Lo miré a los ojos aterrorizada .El sonrió:

-Nos espera un buen tiempo juntos, así que pórtate bien ¿Sí?Tus padres han pagado por adelantado dos años de terapia así que olvídate de despedirte pronto de nosotros..... –

-¡Déjeme ir! ¡No estoy loca! –

-Si lo estas querida..... Nadie ve el futuro.... Nadie puede hacerlo….Ah, por cierto- Acarició mi largo cabello- ......Debes tener el cabello corto, son reglas de esta institución...-

Una nueva dosis de sedantes me fue inyectada y cerré mis ojos mientras daba feroces y desesperados gritos, acallados por el sonido de tijeras en mi cabeza.

* * *

**_*Sollozo * Bien, sin duda, este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir en todo el fic para mí , porque es muy triste ¿No? Pronto veremos la vida de Alice en el sanatorio, y veremos que no está tan sola como ella cree, ¡¡No pierdan la esperanza queridas lectoras!!._**

**_Quejas, reclamos, dudas, comentarios, ¡¡¡Todo eso y mucho más en el lindo botoncito verde que dice "Reviews"!!!_**

**_Hablando de Reviews, quienes tienen cuenta personal recibirán las respuestas a sus comments al inbox de cada una, he recibido ideas geniales que muy pronto verán en escena, y a mis queridas Loizaa y Pazzitah (Gracias por tu paciencia darling, de aquí en adelante todo será sorpresa para tí jeje ) , sólo me queda agradecerles infinitamente su apoyo al fic, gracias por leerme, y espero ques les guste lo que viene en la historia._**

**_Gracias por leerme, ¡¡Y nos leeremos muy pronto!! (Espero :P)_**

**_Cin._**


End file.
